Starrii/Archived Interactions
Information Encoded. Decrypting in progress. Archiver Notes on Starrii Ah, Starrii, home of self-proclaimed oracles. This planet has an odd quirk to it where one cannot really tell where the atmosphere begins and ends, but thankfully the Starriings have set up beacons within the atmosphere to help with arriving at and leaving Starrii. Once on the planet, one can gaze around to see that the atmosphere is not nearly as blindingly pink as it appears from orbit. Starrii is run by a being the Starriings proclaim to be their goddess, sharing her name with the planet. This unknown figure chooses various individuals among the population to carry out her will. While this essentially makes the Starrii society one large religious group or cult, depending on your view, it does not impact their economy or culture outside of serving their goddess's will. As with most races, this is not a mold for every single Starriing, but rather the general populace. Individual Starriings are, according to themselves, granted a boon from their goddess in the form of various supernatural abilities, limited to only one per Starriing. For example, among the few interviewees, we were shown minor transmutation of metals, minor telepathy, and the ever-so-stereotyped precognition. This is not to say that each gift is mutually unique, but are generally kept within a Starrii family, and if a gift is lost in lineage, may be given to another newborn Starrii. These minor latent paranormal powers generally allow Starriings to find niche occupations among both local and galactic economies. We now have a Starriing aboard the Metamo Archives with the power to create organic holograms from her own mind, who works as a professor and teacher. As documented in the main article, Starriings are, in general, optimistic individuals with a penchant for trying to make others happy as well. This leads to many a Starriing working in entertainment, which, paired with the various gifts from their goddess, allows for some spectacles unique to their race. Their population is kept at a more or less constant one-thousand Starriings, so it is quite rare to encounter more than one Starriing most anywhere, especially off-planet. Studies are currently underway about what the Starrii economy is like, although notably, tourism appears to be a large factor now. When it comes to information about the goddess Starrii herself, suddenly it becomes all secretive. Statues of her are built into most architecture in some fashion on Starrii, but no alien race has seen Starrii herself. Sacred chambers are often kept highly secret or heavily guarded in some fashion, with only one such chamber open to the foreign public. It is for these reasons some are quick to call Starrii one big cult. Starrii history is not well-documented, as the Starriings do not appear to keep records about the past. Retrocognition is a noted gift given by their goddess, so it is presumed that the holder of the power of retrocognition would be the storyteller of not just Starrii, but galactic history. However, it appears to be that keeping tabs on a Starriing's own lineage is a celebrated thing on the planet. Despite not keeping tabs on their history otherwise, they keep stories of their ancestors circulating through their generations. Some of these stories are being documented here at the Archives now. What is space, but merely a barrier between worlds and other celestial objects? (talk) 20:14, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archived Interactions